


Dare To Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Battle Couple, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, the mirror reflected either more than it was supposed to or something other than what it was supposed to show.





	Dare To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



Alec never believed in Happily ever after. Finding one soul mate in a vast sky of stars seemed impossible. He was afraid his dreams would never come true, no matter how many stars he wished upon.

Magnus shared his beliefs; the idea that he could find someone to love him heart and soul was a silly fools wish…even though he dreamed of finding that one man to warm his heart and bring a dazzling bright smile to his lips on Sunday morning with the warm sunlight glowing around them as he reaches up and lay his palm against his soul mate’s cheek, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Yet, as it happened, they were drawn together from the moment they met. Like a force of nature, wild and too strong to turn away, the attraction was magnetic. They were simple unable to stay out of each other's presence—either at the institute when the Warlock wards needed to be intensified to fend off threats, or at Magnus loft where Alec would crash on the couch, or on the battle field, ragging war against even the strongest hell spawns.

Fate wove their hearts together with strings of love and devotion, no matter what path they took, they always found their way back to each other, time after time.

Until they could deny their desires no longer. 

Alec feels like he can hear his own heartbeat pounding frantically against his ribcage. He’s dizzy, like he needs to sit down, or he will fall down—and the charming smirk on Magnus’ lips is not helping settle the butterflies fluttering in his tummy. When Magnus smiles brighter at him, he let out a little gasp, like his skittish breath was trying to outrun his heart.

Alec gives Magnus one of those eye-crinkling smiles that made Magnus beam—the angel believed Magnus was the most beautiful man in the world - his eyes that spoke of love and fondness, lips as red as a rose and sweet as honey. Alec did not think love would ever come to him. Yet it did, and he found a smile that took his breath away, and a kind soul that made him giggle like a school boy with a silly crush.

Alec was over the moon in love with Magnus…. How can it not be obvious? How can Magnus not call his bluff? The blushing cheeks, the stuttering, and the way he smiles like a dork at the Warlock in the way he hardly smiles at anyone else, even his own parabatai who he cares about dearly. Alec’s heart has become a blossoming rose that opened up to Magnus…how can he not see what is right before his cat eyes? Or perhaps he sees it clear as day and finds the hidden desires something foolish and charming.

Truth is, Magnus found his own desires towards the angel a little unnerving. He could not believe he had finally fallen in love. For centuries, he had closed himself off to feeling anything for anyone, and then suddenly this beautiful angel came along and unlocked a part of his soul that he had kept hidden away from a very long time. As it could happen, the angel, shy and reserved, was the first one daring to make a move; Alec’s mind is spinning with this back and forth cat and mouse game they've been playing; enough already.

“I’ve fallen in love with someone.” Alec declares bluntly. Breathing a heavy sigh, like he has reviled his deepest secret as his heart tap dances in his chest. 

“And who, pray tell, is it?” Smirking, voice dripping with amused humor and smug satisfaction at already knowing the million-dollar question, Magus cocks an eyebrow, playfully inquiring.  
Torn between ecstatic joy and stomach-knotting fear, yet brave enough to take a chance, stepping closer, so close Magnus can feel the angels body heat, Alec grins fondly. “You...I have fallen in love with you.”

Oh, but the smile that greets him is so sweet and endearing and happy, suddenly Alec feels breathless. He steps closer, as Magnus does the same—both souls finding their way to one another—and they lean in, the beautiful angel kissing the Warlock softly, not wishing to leave this room but to stay forever, longing to see that smile once more. Oh, love has taken his heart, and forevermore will he adore this man who brought him pure joy with one little kiss.

As the days passed, and time become months, their love only grew stronger. Now, under a diamond star sky, the Warlocks’ heart is beating painfully against his ribs as the angel gentle palms his cheeks, drawing him in with the promise of honey-sweet lips, causing a firestorm of blissful joy to rush through his heart. He leans into the palm caressing his cheek, shivering a little when gentle fingertips stroke his skin gently.

The Warlock is not the only one affected by the closeness; Alec can feel the warm blush coloring his cheeks pink as Magnus arms draw him in tighter, closer until skin kisses skin; The kiss is slow, soft, tender; he smiles into the kiss, already feeling breathless, as if he’d run a marathon. One kiss leaves the Magnus reeling, his mind muzzy and his heart thundering a mile a minute.

He should be strong enough to resist the charm of this angel, he’s centuries old and overwhelming powerful; And yet, one kiss has his breath coming in gasps, weak in the knees, lustfully kissing the angel as Alec’s golden wings wrap around. He cannot resist such a heavenly touch of petals pink lips; Magnus closes his eyes as he’s embraced in grace, hugged, and kissed by this blissful angel.

Magnus wakens in the early dawn hours, shaken from the terrifying memories that ravage his mind. He shuddered when the darkness greets him. That agony rune…his thoughts replay a tale of his time when his body was not his own, and he was tormented, forced to endure memories he spent centuries trying to forget. His chest was a mass of harsh breaths while an intensity of dread coiled in his belly. So cold, lonely, he scurries across the bed sheets in search of his lover, finding Alec sleeping soundly.

Gazing at the beautiful man, Magnus’ heart has difficulty believing the graceful angel loves him so devotedly; if he knew love, true love, would fill his heart and soul with such a ravenous burn and an overwhelming, profound joy, he would have held on tight and never let go.

But then again, his past lovers never made his heart beat out of his chest with one charming smile. Never took his breath away with a sweet kiss nor made his soul burn with an everlasting flame. They came and went, leaving him alone and heartbroken. Magnus never believed in happily ever after...until a beautiful angel tumbled from the heavens and into his heart.

Smiling softly, Magnus kisses Alec’s cheek, rousing the sleeping angel. Alec smiles sleepily, and notices the fear in his soul mates eyes; he knows the thoughts of Magnus's past harm him. He needs refuge away from the nightmares, and Alec, the angel that he is, grants him a heaven made of fluffy pillows and soft bed sheets, and arms that promise him safety and pure love. Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ cheek so soft it's barely there, his smile filling Magnus heart with warm, soothing sunlight.

Alec kisses Magnus lips tenderly, and when their lips part, he grins when Magnus tries to chase his lips in search of another caress. He grins, cheeks flushing rosy red; Alec squeezes his arms around Magnus’ waist, holding him close. Magnus draws in a deep breath, bathing his soul in his boyfriends scent; Alec smelled so good. Like home, and he was warmth and comfort and love are all rolled into one tender embrace.

Feeling like he could melt into the angel’s arms, he finds Alec’s hand in the dark, fingers entwining. Awash in love, and safe in Alec’s tender embrace, the wounded memories in Magnus mind are healed for the night. Sighing softly, he curls his body around Alec, his head pressed against his chest, listening to his soothing, steady heartbeat. Like a sweetheart lullaby, his breathing evens out as peace and grace wash over him. He sleeps peacefully in Alec’s arms, lulled into the dram world by Alec’s adorable little snores as the sun rises.

Yet as blissful as times may be, other times, War lingers on their door step.

Blood is spilled this night. Souls are reaped and the ground quakes as Hell hiss and snarls, claws its way into their line of sight. The battle is fiercest, wrathful; Heaven and Hell standing on guarded with batted breath to see if the legendary soul mates will rein victorious.

Oh yes, both the Shadowworld and Downworld know of the Kings; the angel and warlock. Two skillful, fierce warriors, alone they are strong—together, they are invincible. The demons scoff and growl at the soldiers, cocky in their belief that two soldiers do not stand a chance against such powerful creatures. Oh heaven help them, they were wrong.

The love between them becomes overwhelming at times. Powerful enough to make Magnus world spin so that he has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep upright and not twirl like a top, his lips parting as he draws in a deep, shaky breaths as his heart grows two sizes too big for his chest. He smells blood in the air, eyes frantically seeking out his beloved—who stands tall and proud, head held high, bow held firmly within his grasp. Magnus smiles, Alec catching his gaze and smiling back, the warmth of that loving look spreading fire across Alec’s skin, making him tingle while the tiniest of smiles dances on his lips.

Even in the heart of battle, their souls connect, chests rising and falling in sync as they breathe the same air, the rhythm of their hearts beating as one becoming stronger with every passing moment. When the flames burn out, and they stand victorious, the demon world scurries away, tail tucked between its legs as the Warlock and Angel embrace. The adrenaline still burns through Alec, and he huffs, trying to get his breathing under control as he basks in the smug gleam of an accomplished mission.

He hasn’t regained control of his breath when Magnus gazes up at him, smiling, beaming and genuine, his eyes crinkling up and twinkling, and wraps him in a hug, his lips brush against Alec's neck as he leans into his embrace. Alec bites his lip to hide his smile as all the meek demons lay dead around them. They bask in sunlight that glows in the air surrounding their bodies, Alec’s arms tightening just a little around Magnus waist and his heart racing a thousand miles per hour when his beloved tenderly whispers “I love you.”

That night, back home and safe, the sky is a canvas of diamond stars. The air is crisp and cool, kissing Alec’s skin and making little goosebumps dance across his body. He cuddles closer to Magnus as they lay under the cute pillow fort they created out on the balcony.

He nuzzles under Magnus’ chin, resting his head on his chest, a deep breathy sigh, a content sigh, filling the air around them when his beloved soul mate hugs him tightly. Magnus’ gentle hands brush up and down his spine, warming Alec and overwhelming him with a heavenly sensation of peace and grace. Tilting his face up, Alec parts his lips in a silent plea for a kiss. Smirking, Magnus grants him a gift, a slow, passionate kiss as a star shoots across the night sky.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/805347.html?thread=102813667#t102813667)


End file.
